The Oligonucleotide core facility will provide oligonucleotides to all participants in the program project. They will be synthesized in a timely fashion on an Applied Biosystems model 394 and distributed to the various laboratories. Quality control, rapid synthesis, and a large cost savings are the primary benefits of this core.